Crashed
by micahskitty
Summary: [AU] [COMPLETE]Tohru is a pop sensation and Kyo is a rock star. When forced to tour togther tension will rise. Tohru doesn't want to be known, but Kyo's out to learn her secrets.
1. Haunting

It was grasped between a girls hand, gently clutching the glistening handle before twirling the object between slender fingers, nails painted a neon green and tipped in bright pink. Beyond the female an audience roared, awaiting the apperance of their latest craze; pop sensation Risa. Though they cheered her forth, Risa was hesitant to make an apperance. Tonight was the first night she would make an apperance on stage, and in clothes she would never wear in company of friends much less in front of thousands of strangers. A plaid mini-skirt that barely concealed her upper thighs and moved with her as she moved. Her shirt was a plain white tanktop, fitting snugly to her upper torso and allowing breathing room in the stomach area. Every move she made echoed throughout the little room she was in due to the heels of her knee high boots, black and shiny leather like the ones she often seen but could never afford. Risa was leading quite the life now, compared to the life she used to live. But the past was the past, and nowadays she was just Risa, queen of pop while _Tohru Honda_, her former self, was not to be spoken of. Risa was _it_, the girl that everyone idolized and every guy wanted. She had an awesome personality, a cute face that turned heads and a body to die for. That body was often displayed with the cherography displayed in her videos and soon to be one stange. And her voice! It surpassed all the current "In" artists, sent every single to the top of the charts were they dominated for weeks on end. Tonight was the night, where she would finally display all her postive assets before thousands of critical eyes who would forever recall this night...

On the other side of the country, another band was preparing to go on stage and give their audience a show to remember, a show their grandkids would be told about for years and years. However, they were the polar opposite to the bubblegum pop that Risa would be peforming soon. This band, known as 'Cursed', was all about the rock. Their records sold and soared to the top of their respective charts, not only by the music they put out, but the sex appeal provided by the lead singer. He never wore anything flasy like the leather pants his band-mates chose, or the baggy shorts most rockers pefered. He stuck with what was simple, black jeans with numerous tears and holes in various places, and a white wife beater that clung to his abdominal muscles. He was plenty tall, standing at 6'2", fairly slim but one could tell he was musuclar without reading the many articles published on him. The clothes weren't what demanded heads to turn. It was that mysterious aura about him that beckoned people forth, and those startling red eyes topped by a mop of orange hair. Magazines attempted to gain as much information as they could, but he chose to be seclusive revealing nothing other then his name which was being chanted by a full house circling the stage. It was nothing new to him, he had heard it all million times before for it was not his first time putting on a concert. Though still young, recently turned 20, he had put on quite a few shows, in dozens of towns, to millions of strangers whom he never planned to speak to. But none of that could change the fact they continued chanting out his name, a loud summoning to which he was running towards. As he came closer the words became clearer- '_Kyo Sohma!_

Hours later, Risa was found on her bus nursing sore feet and a throbbing head. She throughly enjoyed her time out there judging by that grin on her pink lips, but it was obvious the concert left her exhausted, and this was just the first of many. With her feet propped before her as she lounged on one of the couches, she reached for the phone to call someone, to let someone know how her night went but soon let the phone drop to the floor. As _Risa_ she had no friends, only people who sucked up. The friends she had as _Tohru_ must never know of her current occupation. At times it was tiring leading two lives, keeping Risa a secret from her friends as _Tohru _but it was the path she had chose to lead. Retrieving the phone once more she dialed the famaliar number of Uo, one of her best friends. While one phone head the phone steadfast, the other tugged off the blonde wig to reveal a mess of brunette held to her head by assorted clips and pins. Tugging furiously at the mess now made of her natural hair, she listened to the message come across the phone. Uo wasn't home yet, which was quite odd but Tohru didn't dwell on it for long. She simply left a short message and a request to be called back. Finally, Tohru got the silence she had begun to miss but it was soon broken when her managed rushed into the bus with a flyer held between her fingers.

"Risa! Risa! We've got the boys you'll be touring with!" The manager, Sey, was estatic over the news as much controversy was held over who would be touring with Risa. 

Jumping from her seat, Risa let out a squeal and moved towards Sey in order to see the flyer held within the woman's hands. A gasp spilled from her throat as she saw who it was, "No way!" She mumbled, tone full of panic and excitement at the same time. "Not... Them..."

Sey's smile dimmed a little as she stared at her client, worried about how the girl went pale as she realized who would be touring with her. "They'll be arriving tomorrow. I'm guessing you've heard of them, Risa?" The natural blonde titled her head to the side, studying Tohru for a moment in curiousity.

"Yes, I--I've heard of them. They're rock, right? How'd we decide that one? Not that I'm complaining!" Tohru tossed her hands to the air, flaing about. "I like them, I do!"

"Right, well, we just figured it would be a creative collaboration and it would attract quite a few fans. Not that you need anymore," Sey added quickly, "Besides, you could do for a bit of male companionship, no?" Sey gently nudged Tohru's ribcage, all in jest as she kept her eyes trained on Tohru's lithe frame.

Tohru simply nodded, "Alright... Alright. Just leave the flyer here, okay? I'm going to get some sleep and I'll see you all tomorrow, alright?" Tohru turned, heading towards the back of the bus as a confused Sey left the flyer on the couch that Tohru once occupied. Mutters escaped the manager's lips as she slipped off the bus into the night.

"And here I thought she'd be happy about touring with Cursed..."

**XXooXXooXXooXXooXX**

Kyo's band was finished with packing, and of course the lead singer was already lounging back in his bed on the bus as he awaited the arrival of the guys. The tiny T.V. in the corner was starting to collect dust, not often used by the orange-haired boy. Finding himself bored, he rolled off the bed and moved towards the front of the bus as Siho, the drummer in the band was just getting on.

"Yo man." Siho's voice was low, a true bass voice. It was as if his insides rumbled with the effort to speak. Siho's words were rewarded with a dip of the head by Kyo. "We found out who we were touring with while you were in here being lazy."

At this, Kyo quirked an orange tinted brow causing the piercing in it to tug ligtly at his flesh, "Oh?" He honestly seemed semi-interested. The only news he heard of it, was that it was going to be some girl.

A deep chuckle came from Siho before he answered, "Risa. That pop princess." He stuck a thick finger down his throat, pretending to gag. "On the bright side, she's hot and legal."

Kyo was deep in thought, a frown passing over his lips as he attempted to place how he knew that name. "Risa? Don't know that name..." Before he could say another word Siho was withdrawing a magazine from behind his back and tossing it towards Kyo. On the front cover was Risa, smiling and posing as she had done countless times before hand. Something about her seemed... famaliar, causing Kyo to arch that slender brow once more in silent contemplation. "Cute." Was all he said before tossing the magazine towards the couch and moving back towards his bed, visions of Risa running through his head as he murmured to himself, "Where have I seen her before?"

Siho picked up the magazine, taking another peek at it before collapsing on the couch to relax as the rest of the band loaded in. They were quickly informed of their soon to be partner, and they moved outwards towards Risa.

As the bus moved closer, Risa was in a restless panic for fear of Cursed. It wasn't the band itself she worried over, but instead the lead singer- Kyo Sohma. Years ago, Tohru had fallen in love with the boy but due to unmentioned circumstances both parted ways and went on to become musical sensations. Tohru did not want to be known, she didn't want Kyo to see her as Risa... She didn't want to see Kyo at all. Though she was no longer in control of that for Destiny had other ideas when clashing the two mismatched artists. The night drug on, Tohru falling in a restless sleep while visions of Kyo danced in her head. While Kyo lay in bed, unable to sleep until he solved the mystery that currently plagued him. The eyes of Risa haunted him. They were a mesmerizing brown, enticing him yet they looked full of despair and it hurt hus heart. _Why? Who was she?_ He didn't know, yet, but he would find out soon enough!

**OOxxOOxxOOxxOO**


	2. Moving on

A/N: Before the story continues, I would like to give a BIG thank you to Melting Snowflake

Elda Aranel, 

tinkerflyinbell1210

Emerald Mistress,

x.ectasy.x, 

rbzodiac612 

Shien!  
It was the words from these lovely readers that sparked such a quick update. I promise to get my others updated as well, but work is a pain in the... you-know-what.

WARNING: There's hints of masturbation in the future chapter. This story is rated so because of scenes like that. Feel you can't handle it, read no further. You've been warned.

Traveling by bus is never a fun experience. Not only are you cramped with mutiple people, be it of the same sex or otherwise, you must also deal with the fact you'll be travelling for numerous miles without breaks for food and other nessecaties. Kyo Sohma was quickly realizing the downfall of touring on buses as he stood outside the one bathroom in that bus. His right hand rested under his shirt, gently scratching the flesh found beneath it while his left rose to his mouth to cover the yawn escaping his throat.

Siho had locked himself within the tiny cubicle for the past thirty minutes, and only God knew what the drummer had found to keep him occupied for that long of a timespan. The red eyes of the lead singer were watered over, having only caught an hour of sleep here and there. Risa was still on his brain but the urge to break down the door keeping him from emptying him bowels was far more important than a mysterious girl.

A growl escaped his throat, the boy becoming more impatient as he stood outside the door. Balling his slender fingers into a fist he banged upon the door and suprisingly enough it opened to reveal Siho in a most compromising position. The magazine with Risa on it was in one hand while the other was tending to... his "needs". Kyo found himself staring in horror as crimson swept over the cheeks of both the men, causing the orange-haired male to slam the door with a hurried, "Sorry".

Yet for some reason, Kyo found himself boiling with rage as the scene replayed itself within the mind of the Sohma... It wasn't the fact he stood outside the door while his bandmate released his... "tension", but more the fact the person who starred in Siho's little fantasy. Just knowing that Risa was used to help Siho finish his "buisness" pushed Kyo close to the edge and the more he visioned Siho in that little cubicle the tighter he clenched his hands.

As soon as he realized what he was doing he kicked the couch, still barefoot but that didn't matter. The pain coursing through his leg didn't matter. All that mattered was the thoughts running through his head involving that Risa girl. _Who the hell is she? And why do I care if Siho is jacking off to a picture of her? What the hell is my problem? _

As the troubled rock-star tried to sort out the thoughts filling his mind, Tohru awoke from a restless night of on-and-off sleeping. Often she awoke in a cold sweat, short, belated breathes falling repeatedly from her lips as she attempted to gain control over her body. It was morning now, even where she was and it wouldn't be much longer until the Cursed bus would be pulling up alongside her own tour bus.

Dragging her tired self from the bed she swore had extra gravity pull, she move begrudgingly towards the kitchen to locate some food. _The worst thing about being on these buses has got to be the lack of food, _thought Tohru as she rummaged through empty cabinets, tossing empty cereal boxes to the waste dispenser. Padding back towards her room while her tummy rumbled, she began unbuttoning the buttons to the top of her sushi pajamas. Oddly enough the tops didn't match the baggy bottoms which were christmas attire, little elves with presents and christmas tree's covered them, seems the popstar didn't give much thought to her sleeping clothes. Her brown hair was a mess, moreso than it was the night before as she didn't bother to brush the bird's nest. Thankfully, no one would see it as she had minutes to attatch the curly blonde wig and go greet her tourmates.

Within moments she was prepared to go out, smile plastered on, but she couldn't ignore the thumping of her heart as she heard the voices outside her windows. One in paticular stopped her heart, slowed her breathing, caused peals of sweat to dampen her forehead yet excited her... _Here we go. I hope he doesn't regonize me! _And who would dare recgonize Tohru Honda as Risa? Tohru would never wear those tight, white jeans that Risa currently had on. Or that top that revealed her midriff when she walked. Not to mention that hair, so blonde and bright, hanging in ringlets towards her lower back. Flipping a few of those curled tendrils over her shoulder, _Risa_ exited the bus with a new-found confidence.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Mumbled Kyo as he listened to Risa's manager give him the details on her client. Profanities came easily from his mouth as he watched Sey walk away to deal with the others. Sey informed Kyo he'd be sharing the bus with Risa so the two could "bond". Hitching his guitar strap higher up his shoulder he strolled towards the opposite bus, pausing only to check out the exiting figure. There was that feeling in the back of his head, that little voice urging him to go towards her and claim the girl right there on the spot. _What the hell? I don't even know her... _Kyo shook his head, clearing the thoughts for the time being as he watched _Risa_ approach him with an extended hand.

"Risa," Tohru said simply, proud that her voice didn't quaver though she was quite aware of whose presence she was in. The one male who she allowed close enough to her, the one who made her decide that being herself just wasn't good enough. She supposed she'd have to thank him for that, as being Risa granted her major concessions, fame and money, but leading a double life had it's downfalls.

Kyo took the offered hand, giving it a light shake before withdrawing it from the hand of the tiny female. "Kyo. Kyo Sohma, actually." Those red eyes of his peered down to meet her gaze as he begged the secrets of the girl to come forth, reveal themselves so that he could get the thoughts of the stranger, yet not so much a stranger, from his head.

Tohru chuckled, "I know of you Kyo. Seen a few of your concerts." Here Tohru winked, leaving behind the shy demeanor that _Tohru_ had as she completly put herself towards _being Risa._ "Might I add it was quite the show, and you're quite the looker." Pressing her slender fingers to her lips, palm held before her lips she blew a kiss towards the singer of Cursed. As she walked by him, her hip purposely bumped into his. "Unpack your stuff, Kyo. I'll catch up with you shortly."

With an arched brow, Kyo watched the girl walk away, mumbling a hoarse, "Damn." before continuing towards the bus. "She's good."

**XXooXXooXXooXX**

Finally finding a place for his few possessions amongst the sea of... pink, Kyo settled upon the tiny pull out couch towards the front of the bus. From the bag at his side he withdrew a worn photograph, staring down at the girl with a lost look in his eyes. "I'm doing it, Tohru. I'm leaving my dream." Shaking his head and placing the picture of the brunette in his back pocket, he began to lounge on the sofabed enjoying the momentary silence. It wouldn't be too much longer before he and Risa were due on stange. He'd open for her, his band would play to her songs (the ones they could manage, anyhow), and he would sing some duet with the girl before his band would finish up the show. This would drag on for months, and during that time Kyo was sure he'd unlock the mysteries of this Risa chick.

Risa giggled as she climbed the stairs of her bus. After departing Kyo, she had spent the rest of the day in hair and make-up in preperation for the show tonight. Clutched in her hands were the words to the song Kyo and she would be peforming that night, and the thought just made her giggle. She just couldn't see Kyo agreeing to peform this song, much less with her in front of an audience of thousands.

"Kyo?" Risa asked tenatively as she opened the door to her living chambers, catching sight of the lounging boy. "Got the song for tonight." The girl sauntered towards him, swinging those slender hips as she moved seductively. Risa enjoyed playing, and oh how fun Kyo would be.

Kyo sat up, sneaking glances towards the female as she moved towards him and plopped down next to him, crossing those pale legs in the process only to reveal another inch of thigh. Damn if he didn't have the urge to toss her in her room and keep her there, not letting anyone see the girl or that body she seemed so eager to flaunt. _She's just like Tohru... Slender and petite, _frowning, Kyo removed himself from the thoughts and looked towards Risa. "Those the lyrics?"

Risa nodded, setting the papers on her lap so she could look at it while Kyo did the same. "You start. The words in bold are both of us, the underlined is just you, and I'm italics. Your boys have the music down, now we just need to do our thing."

Both went straight to buisness, learning the song in no time. Occasionally Risa would sway, adding something more to her words as she sung and Kyo would simply watch her with wide eyes, as if studying the girl... Odd how he seemed so inclined to touch her. He really needed to solve this little puzzle before it led to something more.

The night drug on. Cursed was a hit, as expected. Risa peformed for the second time, and was a smash. Now was the moment they would do their duet, the moment when both pop and rock would collide, would crash. Kyo carried a stool on stage while Risa appeared from the floor on a black armchair, lounging on the furniture as the band struck the first chords and the song went underway...

Livin' my life in a slow hell 

Different girl every night at the hotel 

I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days 

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky 

Wish I had a good girl to miss me 

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways 

I put your picture away 

Sat down and cried the day 

I can't look at you, 

When I'm lyin' next to her 

_I called you las tnight in the hotel _

_Everyone knows but they wont tell _

_But their half hearted smiles tell me _

_Somethin' just ain't right _

_I been waitin' on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine _

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_I put your picture away _

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him._

Letting the band do their instrumental solo, both Kyo and Risa rose from their sitting positions on their respective parts of the stage, and as if on cue moved towards each other. One of Kyo's hands reached out and gripped tightly to the hip of Risa as they faced each other, microphone's distance apart.

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

It was the same ole same "how have you been" 

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark and grey **

You reminded me of brighter days 

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay _

_I was head of the church _

I was off to drink you away 

**I thought about you for a long time **

**Can't seem to get you off my mind **

**I can't understand why we're living life this way **

**I found your picture today **

**I swear I'll change my ways **

**I just called to say I want you to come back home **

**I found your picture today **

**I swear I'll change my ways **

**I just called to say I want you to come back home **

**I just called to say, I love you come back home**

Roaring filled the stadium as the song was finished, both parties staring into the opposites' eyes as they struggled to come to terms with the words just sung. Mentally, _Tohru_ was crying. Before her stood the one man she loved, and he was singing the words she longed to hear but he wasn't singing them to _her._ He was singing them to _Risa._

Kyo scowled, releasing his hold on Risa's hip and stalking off stage. He wouldn't return for an encore as his band was supposed to do, instead he made a beeline towards the bus. Moving to the back of it, he climbed the (convinent) ladder to the top of the metal machine and stared down at the parchment in his hand; the picture of _her,_ of the girl he loved and still loved; of _Tohru Honda_. His gentle fingers caressed the picture as he thought of the past... Allowing his mind to drift back towards the night that he and Tohru had called it quits.

**FLASHBACK--FLASHBACK**

The stars above them twinkled merrily as if their was something to be excited about. A couple sat upon a wooden bench in a deserted park, staring over the rusted swings and beyond the dusty slide towards the moon that shone brightly. His hand gripped hers as he let loose a sigh, preparing himself for the words that needed to be said.

"Tohru..." Kyo started, turning away from the spectacle before him to face the girl he had fallen so hard over. Those eyes met his own, hypnotizing him as they became blinded with the tears. She knew what was coming... "I--We... can't be." A stray tear fell from those chocolate brown orbs causing something in Kyo's heart to lurch, his eyes immediately swelling with the unshead drips of heartache. "The curse... And my band... It's not going to work."

Tohru stared up at him, knowing the curse referred to the zodiac that dwelled within him. Kyo Sohma held a secret that a select few knew. When hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or extremly stressed out, he would transform into a medium-sized orange feline. Sliding her hand from his she went back to staring at the moon as the tears continue to fall to no avail. "I know," she mumbled softly. "Go chase your dream, Kyo Sohma. I'll wait for you."

Kyo could only stare at the angelic form of the girl before him. She wasn't gorgeous, but she pretty and she was his world. His reason for leading this existance and forcing it upon others. He slid his hand under her chin, cupping her face delicately as he turned her gaze towards him once more. With a stern voice he added, "No, Tohru. Be happy. That's all I can ask for. Be happy." Before the tears could spill from his own eyes he let go of her, slipping quietly into the night and out of her life.

**END--END--END**

Not too far away from where Kyo was, another was dwelling on that very same memory. She too, had skipped out on the extra peformance opting to make a visit to the concession stand. Cloaking under some random guy's shirt she found in the backroom's, and a ballcap, she bought a pretzel while tears streamed down her face. The effect of being _Risa_, of being a star was tiring... And Tohru was starting to break. Being so close to Kyo would surely be her downfall.

"You alright, girly?" A deep voice called towards her, and immediatly Tohru went into _Risa _mode. Turning on her heel, she gave him a beaming smile and a dazzling wink.

"Just fine, honey. I'm going to run along." Puckering her lips, she blew him a kiss not regonizing it was the drummer of Cursed, Siho. A deep flush came across the big man's face as he moved towards his bus, grinning with the news he had to tell his mates. Men...

Growing tired of lounging upon a bus, Kyo climbed down only to catch Risa opening the door and slipping inside. The simple movements of the popstar brought a smile to the rocker's face, which caused him to frown as soon as he caught his actions... Then he thought _what the hell? I'm single... We'll be touring for awhile. What's wrong with a little... fling?_ With the new goal of grabbing himself a hot girl, Kyo moved in towards the bus.

Meanwhile, inside the bus, Risa was doing her usual... Discarding the flimsy pink skirt, and ripping the blonde wig off her head. Keeping the shirt on, she moved towards the back of her bus in search of pajama bottoms as her hands worked to untangle the mess her hair was in...

At the moment, Kyo was opening the door... "Risa? You in here?"

_Tohru_ froze in fear. Kyo was calling out, Kyo was in on the bus! He'd regonize her for sure without the wig and the added make-up. A squeal spilled from her then as she rushed under the covers of her bed, giving a shout. "I'm sleeping... Need the beauty sleep."

A masculine chuckle was Kyo's response before he answered her verbally, "Alright. G'nite Risa." Kyo too, was tired. Tomorrow they'd be off work as they had awhile to travel, so he'd be on the bus all day with Risa.

"Yeah, night Kyo." Tohru shouted back, attempting to control her breathing as she slid on her pajama's.

_Phew, that was close. What am I going to do? We're stuck on this bus for awhile, and I can't hide my secret forever..._

Heaving a sigh, Tohru grabbed her toothbrush and moved towards the tiny bathroom area. Half-asleep, and beat from tonight's peformance and the panic Kyo just put her through, she stared groggily at her reflection in the mirror. Frowning as she watched her reflection brush her teeth, deciding she'd have to dye her hair to avoid Kyo learning her true hair color or determining her true idenity.

Laying on the couch, Kyo sighed becoming restless. He could hear Risa moving about, and the sound of her brushing her teeth made him realize he had yet to do the same. Retrieving his own toothbrush he moved towards the bathroom, pausing when he saw the girl within.

"What the hell?" He shouted, as Tohru froze in horror. Oh, hell, he was sure to know she was Tohru now...

**A/N: Ooooooh, cliffy. Does Kyo really know that's Tohru right there? Or will I think of some evil way to avoid that part for the sake on continung the story? Muahahaha. As always, leave me a review or drop a line. It's nice just to hear what you have to say, be it good or bad.**

**Ah, yes. The song is not mine. I own it about as much as I own Kyo, which I don't... yet. I'm waiting on the response to my letters demanding Kyo be mine. I'm obsessed. The song is actually Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow -- Picture. I'm sure more were aware of that, but just in case, you know? Now, with this uber long chapter out of my brain, maybe I can finish up some other stories!**


	3. Dreaming comes so easily

**I will one day go back to my other stories, but this one eats at me. I keep getting ideas for them and MUST write them down before I become a basket case.**

**As usual, a shout-out to the greatest reviewers I've met so far.**

**Melting Snowflake**

**rbzodiac612**

**Emerald-Mistress ('Nother chapter. Out of shock now?)**

**tinkerflyinbell1210**

**YuffieReincarnated**

**Kagome**

**riceball-chan**

**Sarah Altland**

**LaRhonda**

**firevixen73**

**Shien**

**Reader**

**Catlover576**

**littleduck**

**Kenya!**

**As always, my lovely readers, drop me a line!**

_"What the hell?" He shouted, as Tohru froze in horror. Oh, hell, he was sure to know she was Tohru now..._

Tohru began flaying her arms about madly, panicked as she met Kyo's gaze. His eyes were wide, mouth the shape of an 'O' as he simply stared at her. "I know what this looks like, but I--"

Tohru's words were cut off as Kyo lifted his hand and pointed at her face, "What the hell is that green stuff?" His face contorted to that of disgust as he stared at the globs of gook that smothered her pale face. Shaking his head, he held up a hand with palm facing towards her. "No, wait, some chick thing. I do _not _want to know." Having said that, he turned away from the girl, plopping down on his makeshift bed and discarding his toothbrush.

In the bathroom, Tohru let out a huge breathe as her fingers gently met her cheek taking bits of the goo along with the touch. "Female thing," she murmured, running water in the sink to wash her hands. "Thank God I am a girl." Shaking her head, Tohru climbed into bed, pausing only to grab a blonde wig in case things went awry the next morning.

Kyo was sprawled across the couch bed, a contented look on his face as his thoughts raced over tonight's events and the future seduction of the female snoring quietly in the back of the bus. However, Kyo couldn't ease the nagging voice in the back of his mind. Something was odd about Risa, and while the notion was intriguing it frightened him. Dare he tread on such a dangerous ground? This girl... This pop sensation... Whatever secrets she held, whatever stories she's yet to tell... they all bugged the Sohma male, and damned if he was going to lay around and just let it happen.

That night both parties forged silent plans. One insisted on presuing the unattainable, while the other thought of ways to avoid.

**OOxxOOxxOO**

The leather clad fingers traced down the black and white photo posted upon the bulletin board. The photo was just one of dozens scattered about the tiny room, each a different pose of the very same female. In each, the girl was unaware that she was being photographed so the camera never had a direct shot of her face. The figure moved away from the board to the bed a few feet away.

The room the person was in was small, cramped, and displayed an obvious obsession. The blue fabric of the carpet was not visible, smothered beneath mountains of pictures. The tiny corner table could only be seen by the wooden legs as the rounded top was buried under photo's. The bed remained clear, aside from the body atop it.

Restless was the being, shown with their actions. Seconds of laying down caused them to move once more. This time, they reached for the doorknob to the closet. Inside was a sight more fearful than the one outside of the closet. The closet was a dedication, a shrine, and it was downright creepy. More than pictures littlered the table but personal belongings were found, and not of the owner's, but belongings from the girl.

A lock of hair, silky and blonde was taped to a side of the table snipped off recently. On a standard sheet of notebook paper one could find 7 pieces of chewed gum, ranging in colors. Towards the back, taped to the wall by tiny strips of clear tape were bandages, some still retained the blood from the injuries sustained by it's former wearer. Candles were strategically placed about the shrine, lit already. Each was the same scent, persumeably the favored of the devotee.

"It won't be long, my love." The owner of such objects whispered to the shrine standing before them.

Their leather-gloved hand shot out once more, retrieving the framed picture in the center of the shrine. This was signed in flourished loops, dotted with hearts and the signature star that the female signed all her autographs with. _'Risa'_.

**XXooXXooXX**

Morning found the two people upon Risa's tourbus still asleep. Well, temporairly they still slept. Sey, the blonde manager of Risa boarded the bus with a perky smile and a chipper attitude, one that Risa was often annoyed by so early in the morning. Sey's first stop was Risa, of course to help the girl retrieve her blonde wig and put it in place before the slumbering male awoke.

"I don't like this," Tohru whispered to Sey. "Sharing such closed quarters with Kyo Sohma!"

Sey tilted her head to the side, hand coming to a rest on her hip as she studied the now-blonde before her. "Most girls would die for a chance to just -breathe- in the same space as Kyo, and here you are complaining?"

Tohru slipped into her Risa personality knowing that 'Tohru' was getting her nowhere. A smile passed over the glossed lips of the petite being before she shook her head, "Nevermind it, Sey. I'll work it out."

"I knew you would." Giving a wink to the pop princess she managed, the natural blonde slipped out the room towards the sleeping Kyo. For moments she watched him sleep in silence, content to watch his chest rise and fall and to listen to the quiet noises he made in his sleep. Her slender index finger poked him in the forehead, a giggle spilling from her lips as the orange-haired rockstar smacked at her intruding hand.

"Five more minutes," Kyo murmured, voice thick with the sleep he was determined to continue doing.

Snickering quietly Sey reached a finger out to poke him once more, as annoying was one thing she did very well. Kyo responded with a twitch, eyes rolling beneath closed lids but refusing to open. Once more, the manager moved to poke him but was stopped when Kyo's hand tightened around her slender wrist, squeezing harshly as he sat up.

"Alright woman, I get your point. I'm awake." Growled Kyo, teary-eyed gaze scanning his enviorment. "No more poking." Finally he released her wrist, using that hand to ruffle his hair a bit more.

The woman couldn't help but stare at the sight before her. His chest was bare, the sheet he used for warmth pooled in his lap, a silken puddle that Sey wouldn't mind taking the place of. His orange hair was messed from sleep, hanging lazily in front of his eyes while other parts of it spiked upwards. It was that look most guys strived for; standing in front of their mirrors forever and thickening the tresses with some namebrand gel.

Shaking her head, Sey removed herself from whatever fantasy she allowed herself to indulge. "You guys have today off, but you're restricted to the bus." An apologetic smile accompanied by a shrug was given before Sey crept off the bus without awaiting a reply.

Risa chose that moment to enter the area that Kyo would be calling home for the next few months. Her hips swayed when she walked, and Kyo's eyes kept track of the movement without hesitation. He'd go many seconds without blinking, transfixed on her slim figure. A glint caught his eyes, sparkling at the bottom of her shirt, yet above the low-rise jeans she had. A brow arched as he stared at her while she sat atop the foldout counter.

"Problem?" Risa asked. Mentally, Tohru was celebrating. She sounded so confident, while inwardly she was a mass of jumbled nerves. Allowing herself a moment, she studied Kyo with an intenst curiousity as he returned the favor.

Pointing towards her belly Kyo asked, "What's that?"

Frowning, Risa glanced towards her stomach to see what Kyo was talking about. Raising her shirt a bit she revealed her pierced belly button, but instead of a ball on the end it was a cat's head, the eyes a sparkling ruby color. "I love cats." Risa had said as she pulled her shirt back down over her fit tummy.

"Oh?" Kyo chucked lowly before standing to stretch, muscled arms raising high above his head as a contented sigh came from his lips. Padding towards the bathroom after gathering his early morning essentials, Kyo continued conversation with the girl. "Why'd you enter this buisness?" Operation: Get To Know Risa was in action.

Risa began toying with the cat's head on the belly-button ring, halfheartedly responding to the Sohma's inquiry. "I like to sing and dance. Besides, it's not like it was hard getting into it." Risa could have sworn she heard Kyo gag on his toothpaste at her words, "What about you? Why'd you enter this buisness? Surely not for the travelling home on wheels..."

In the tiny bathroom Kyo spit the residue of the minty toothpaste from his mouth, taking time to rinse and gargle before he gave his answer. "I needed to get away from my home." Came the careful reply. Tohru knew all this however, and only kept the conversation moving along for the sake of keeping her secret.

"What about a significant other? Surely someone as handsome as you has that loved one back home?" This question was one Tohru wanted to know, for her own curiousity sake.

A moment or two passed as Kyo thought of his answer, not sure how he wanted to respond to that question. "I did." Heaving a sigh, he trudged onwards. "But I had to let her go. I was interested in getting away, in become a star. I wanted to travel with the band. I wanted... everything else but what was in front of me. Was it a mistake? Probably. But do I regret it? Not at all. I'm not one to dwell on the past. Besides, being out there on stage... It's amazing."

It took everything Tohru had not to scream at Kyo's answer, but she was not Tohru. She was Risa, the fucking pop sensation who knew nothing of Kyo Sohma other than the information he was bestowing upon her now. "Oh..." She said softly, peering curiously to her side to see when Kyo would exit.

"What about you, Princess?" A nickname, an odd one, but a nickname nonetheless.

"Never dated. Never been in love. Never plan on it." Her voice was firm, steady, not revealing the heartache that laced her words when the topic of love came up.

Poking his head out, Kyo flashed her a brief smile. "That's the thing, Princess. No one ever _plans_ on falling in love. It just happens..." His voice was soft, as if he spoke from experience. "You find it in the least likely of people, places, times." Heaving a sigh, Kyo entered the bathroom and clicked the sliding glass door of the shower shut, soon burying his head beneath hot water to hide his blushing cheeks.

Risa sat there on the counter, bewildered as she looked towards the bathroom's general area. Tohru had said the very same thing, and hearing Kyo repeat the words back to her made her want to cry; though it was unclear if the tears would be of sadness or happiness. The petite female was pleased that Kyo could recite a conversation the two had shared in private atop the roof of the house they once shared. Yet at the same time she could feel her heart aching, breaking into tiny shards as it did the night he left her.

"I know, my dear Kyo. I know. Because I'm falling in love with you all over again." With tears glistening in her eyes, she moved back towards the end of the bus, wanting to escape the closed in walls of the vehicle. It was a bit hard to do so when said thing was travelling at 60 miles per hour, but that didn't stop her from wanting to.

Slipping away from her Risa persona, Tohru let the tears trace steadily down her slightly rogue cheeks.Quietly she cried, for the loss of everything dear to her at one point in time. Silently she wept at the irony of it all. She had spent all this time avoiding him, even creating another self to avoid him, but now she could go nowhere. She was forced to face him and the past once more, which proved to only complicate things more. Within her little space she allowed herself those brief moments of insecurities and doubts, letting them all fall one by one in the shape of droplets of water that traced it's way down her face, dropping to the wooden, moving floor beneath her.

Moving to her bed, Tohru curled into a little ball as the tears had finally stopped. Scolding herself, Tohru inhaled a ragged breathe slowly exhaling it as she gazed upwards. "I'm Risa. Kyo's touring mate. Nothing more. I am not Tohru." Over and over the tormented girl chanted this to herself, convincing her mind that Tohru was no more...

A half-hour later Kyo was exiting the shower, freshly clean and smelling of some soap that he had bought. Unfortunealy he had forgotten his shampoo on his original bus, so he was forced to use Risa's strawberry brand. How manly...Not. Wrapping a towel around his lean hips he slid open the doors and welcome the coolness in the cramped "hall" of the bus. His attentions immediatly went to the girl curled into a ball on her bed, and the boy felt his heart strings be tugged upon. Silently he moved towards her, a soft hand coming to rest on the small of her back as he quietly questioned what ailed her.

Risa turned on her side meeting the gaze of the rocker, a faint smile crossing over her face. "It's nothing, Kyo. Forgive me for worrying you."

Kyo was not buying her act. He knew something caused her to become so vulnerable. On stage she was a goddess, yet upon her tour bus away from the prying eyes of the public, she revealed just how mortal she was. Shivering slightly, Kyo crawled further up the bed, still behind the tiny girl. Without asking or putting much thought to his actions, he drew the girl into his arms- cradling her against him. A soft noise of protest came from her slender throat, but his grip tightened and he settled in against him.

"Shh." Kyo shushed, resting his chin atop her blonde head. "I've got you, alright? You don't have to be brave with me."

Giving a nod Risa drifted to sleep within the arms of Kyo Sohma, who remained clothed in a towel. Oh, how the paparrzi would love this touching scene. Kyo didn't understand his actions, his feelings. Why had this girl sparked such feelings in him when dozens of others could not? What inspired him to protect her from the world that threatened her? Once more, Kyo found himself plagued with questions all because of one complex girl, the very same girl who nestled herself in his arms. Pushing the thoughts away, clearing his mind, he too attempted sleep...


	4. Buttons

**The previous chapter was so short because I decided to break it into two chapters, as not to have one uber long entry. This one will introduce the rest of the members of Cursed. (You know, Kyo's band...) Sure, they don't play such a huge role in the story but I would like my character to be fully introduced and known. Especially since some of them will be playing a major part in the story later on.**

**As for the pairing of the story, who knows? More than likely it will be a Kyo/Tohru fic, as I'm often prone to, but you never know. Depends on what you, the readers, want. The only want to let me know what you crave is to click that little review button. It's not that hard, is it? And the more reviews I recieve, the more I'm motivated to update this story! Keep in mind, this story is a MUSICAL story so there will be music involved. I mean, eesh. If you have suggestions for songs, believe me, I'd LOVE to know them. 'Specially Girl/Boy duets or something to that effect.**

**On an even further note, my stories WILL be updated. I promise... This story just ... sticks to me, you know? I can't clear it out of my head. **

**ALSO! A HUGE thank-you goes to Shien for dealing with my spastic conversations. Also for giving me the song for Risa/Tohru! And a HUGE thank-you to Melting Snowflake. 3 And of course, the biggest thank you of all goes to the readers/fans/reviewers!**

Travelling behind them was Kyo's band, Cursed. The boys along for the ride couldn't help but be envious of their lead singer and the bus he was on. Of course, it didn't seem that Kyo was too happy with arrangments, but any of the males on the Cursed bus would give an arm and leg for a chance to be with Risa in such closed quarters. (If only they were aware of the two on the bus' current activites.) One in paticular would be excited to be within that bus' metal confines, and was often plotting ways to do just that.

Clenched in his hand was a magazine, the very same one Siho had shown to his singer days before. It featured Risa on the front cover, posing and smiling as she so often did. That smile... It melted his heart and heated up his lower regions. The drummer heaved a sigh before relinquishing his grip on the magazine, anxious to see the real thing. Of course, he didn't have much longer to wait for the bus was quickly reaching it's destination. Idly, the drummer gazed about, curiously studying each of his bandmates.

The first one his gaze rested on was the bassist and back-up vocalist. He truly looked like he belonged in a rock band. The mohawk atop his head was colored a bright, canary yellow with the tips dipped in neon green. It was quite the sight when the lights on the stage dimmer. In his nose was a ring, a hoop dangling from his nostrils that reminded Siho of a bull or minotaur. The bassist was scrawny, tattoo'ed from head to toe. Literally. On the bald sides of his head were black roses, and on two out of his ten toes there was a yellow smiley face. They called him Kalan, but that was only because his real name was never revealed. Oddly enough, no one knew anything about the boy and nor did they really care-- he could rock out on the bass, and that's all that mattered.

The dulll gray eyes of the drummer then drifted towards the gutarist. He was nothing special, just an ordinary teenager who liked going out for a good time. He was pushing twently, and had quite a nasty chain-smoking habit. Being on the bus limited his smoking as the other members often complained of the smell emitting from the cancer stick. If one were on the bus, they'd swear it was a bunch of bickering siblings, but that's really what the band was; a family. Each played a role in the dysfunctional family, but nonetheless played a role.

A sigh came from the throat of the drummer as he scratched his bare chest. He lounged on the black couch that was attatched to the wall. Siho was becoming restless, as he often did when forced to travel for a hours in a bus. Once more he reached for the discarded magazine, opening it to the article featuring photo's of Risa and an interview discussing her up-and-coming tour. Siho had managed to recall every sentance and in his mind he could see the faces the adorable female would be making as she answered the queries from the reporter. Can we say obsessed?

**XXooXXooXX**

Risa snuggled closer, delving deeper into the warm embrace offered by her companion. Quietly she listened to him breathe, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Wait-- HIS chest? Quickly she popped up, disentangling herself from the limbs of Kyo much to his dismay. Her actions caused him to quickly awaken him, and of course left him in a grumpy mood. He hated being woke up by anything, much less a scrambling female. Yawning, he stared at her beneath heavy lidded eyes as he attempted to arouse himself from the slumber he was enjoying moments before.

"I'm sorry!" Risa cried, the first words she uttered. Nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip, worried that she offended him in some way. Seconds later she was scolding herself for behaving so much like Tohru, and made a promise to act more like her alter-ego.

A curious brow quirked as the still half-asleep Kyo looked fowards. He simply nodded, resembling a bobbing head doll before he slid from the bed with silken grace. Risa gaped. Simply gaped. Meeting her gaze, Kyo stared back, confused as to what could cause the female's jaw to drop. And was that drool on the corner of her mouth? Coughing brought Risa's attention to his face, a startling blush creeping across her face.

"You're, ah... Your towel." Risa stuttered out, trying her damnest to meet his gaze.

Kyo finally realized what caused such a reaction. During their nap the knot that held his towel around his slim hips had come undone, and when he had stood it remained in heaped in the bed. The color of the Sohma male's eyes matched the color his face had become within seconds. Like a snake, his hand lurched foward and seized the towel which was quickly replaced around his hips to hide any more emberassing situations.

Mumbling an apology, Kyo moved from her space towards the bathroom to properly clothe himself. Risa was in complete and utter shock, the image of a naked Kyo burned into her retina. Everytime she blinked she saw it. Again and again it played in her mind, while she squealed inwardly. Finding a new confidence, Risa rose from her bed and went towards the front of the bus. It had come to a halt during their exchange which could only mean Sey would soon be making an apperance.

Sure enough, the blonde was opening the door and barging onto the vechile without a second's hesitation. She assumed she wouldn't be interrupting a thing, if only she had arrived a few moments before to witness a sight women all over the world would give their most valued possesions for.

"Speak of the devil," Grinned Risa as she watched her manager move towards her with a smile.

Sey winked, "You speak so fondly, Risa." A quick glance was shot towards the bathroom, Sey taking notice that Kyo wasn't present so he must be in there. "Loverboy getting ready for the show?"

Shrugging, Risa glanced towards the door before looking to Sey. "Don't know. Don't care. Shouldn't we be heading to wardrobe and make-up?"

The indiffrence in Risa's voice piqued the blonde's curiousty, but she knew better to tread on such thin ice in the presence of the male she wanted the dirt on. Giving a nod, Sey motioned towards the door. As both blondes, one natural and the other not so much, exited they called in unison, "Bye Kyo."

Kyo heard both of course, but waited until the door was firmly shut to say, "See ya later, Risa." Kyo was slowly becoming infatuated with his Princess, which was the idea... But why did it seem so odd? If only he knew...

Risa had always loved trying on the different outfits for the show. She changed clothes often during the night, ranging from skimpy to classy, from slutty to preppy, and amazingly enough she manged to pull it off within seconds. Tonight's starting outfit was scandolous and she loved it. All the while thoughts of Kyo danced in her head. Wait until he saw her outfit for tonight.

Sey wasn't so sure of it, however. Risa was a pop princess, and this outfit screamed for the attention of something beyond that. Shrugging, she waited outside the door as Risa changed into costume. It took a minute for her to get everything sorted out, but it was truly worth it. As Risa exited her changing room all eyes fell upon her. Sey's, the stagehands, passing band helpers. Every single one, no matter the sex, stop to gawk at the bewitching beauty.

Twirling on her three inch heels, Risa looked to her manager with a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. "You like?" The outfit consisted of a black mini-dress with slits to her hips. On her thighs were black-lace garters, clinging tightly to the muscles beneath and holding up the ebony stalkings. The top of the dress clung to her body, the neckline swooped low to reveal her humble assets and there were no sleeves, instead sheer slide-on's that would be removed and tossed to some lucky audience member.

"Damn girl." Sey whispered, admiring the female. "Damn."

Smirking, Risa moved towards the stage knowing full well everyone's attention was on her and those swaying hips. Each step revealed an expanse of thigh, hinting there was nothing under the dress, but who dared to test that theory? Sure, millions wanted to, but Risa only wanted one to try such, and the revelation shocked her. Damned if Kyo wasn't good. He had managed to make both Tohru and Risa fall for him. Damned if he wasn't good.

Cursed was finishing their last song, the final chord echoing throughout the stadium to a thunderous applause from the adoring audience. Panting, Kyo took it all in. Beads of his hard work perspired on his forehead, as he gazed outwards with a dazed smile on his face. This was heaven, his nirvana. Here everything was perfect... Here, in his own little world, Kyo had Risa in his arms. It took a hyped Siho to bump into him to remove him from his daze and send him off stage. Normally, Kyo would go directly to the bus as he would not be making another apperance on that stage tonight but something halted him; made him want to stay offstage and watch Risa peform. Kyo was not a fan of pop, but the show Risa put on made up for it.

Siho had stayed behind as well, a video camera in hand as he awaited the arrival. All around sounded the cries of the pop princess' name, and she was all too pleased to make her apperance. A gong struck echoing throughout the speakers soon followed by an arabic-pop beat. The pop _goddess _came from the center of the stage floor, shrouded in complete darkness as the beat continued to thump through the multi-million dollar sound system. Wearing a battery mic, the mic carefully taped to the underside of her dress, she spoke clear and crisp into the device, sound effects causing her voice to echo.

"This one," She started, dipping to balance on the heels of her shoes, "Is for all you guys who think you can play with fire and not get burned." A look was casted towards her right, a subtle glance. One in which Kyo would have sworn she winked at him!

The gong sounded once more, and the beat resumed from the beggining. This time, Risa was done with playing around and once the fourth measure sounded she was into her song.

**I_'m telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)**_

You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Throughout the song Risa moved with confidence, seducing the crowd and causing them all to fall under her spell. It was obvious her stomach was earned by the hardwork she put into it. She could roll her hips easily, dip her stomach back and forth, and make any belly-dance green with envy. That petite body of her moved in time with the beat, lips slightly swollen as she occasionally bit down on them to keep from screaming in pure esctasy. Doing what she loved for a job was a mind-blowing experience. Doing what she loved while teasing the man she loved was absoluetly fucking priceless.

Risa was enthused by her peformace as was the crowd of people who paid fifty dollars a pop for a glimpse of the two musical sensations. Kyo was far from pleased. Each time she bent backwards, everytime some guy whistled in the night or shouted obsense suggestions he found himself clenching his teeth in anger. Fists were balled up at his side and the urge to run out there, grab her by the scruff of her neck and drag her off stage was unbearable. He was suffocating in jealously, all the while she acted oblvious to it all. Pissed, jealous and confused he stormed off, not caring for the rest of the show.

Those who waited witnessed one amazing show, some got it all on camera. And most importantly, filming everything done on that stage, was the one who obsessed with the girl. Another video for their growing collection that would be added to the shelf above the shrine, each intricately labeled, and ordered by the date. So far there was only two, but it would surely increase as the stalker was on tour with Risa...

An hour after the show, an exhausted and weary Risa was on her bus, dwelling merrily within the confines of the metal and relishing in the comfort and solace if offered. Out of habit she began tugging on that wig of hers, but quickly stopped that as she heard noises above her. It was like someone was on the roof. The cautious eyes of the popstarlet glanced about, searching for signs that a fan had somehow managed to gain acsess to the restricted area. When a loud '_bam'!_ sounded on the roof, Risa jumped and began looking around for Kyo.

"Kyo?" The blonde asked tenatively, hoping that her newfound roomate had managed to indulge in some acholoic beverages. A smile crossed her lips as she found herself thinking of the male, but it quickly vanished when she heard yet another sound from above her.

Risa was slowly getting pissed. Who the fuck did that person think they were? Who gave them rights to climb her bus and act like they owned the damn thing? Peeking her head out the window, she glared upwards in attempts to spot the perpatraitor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you ass? Get off there or I'll call the police." This was why Tohru enjoyed being Risa. As Risa she could say what she felt as crudely as she wanted. It was expected, afterall, for the beauty to have a bad attitude.

"You'd kick me off our bus?" Drawled the male above her, instantly causing Risa to regret her words. "Such a terrible hostess."

Wincing, Risa called back. "Sorry, Kyo. I didn't realize you were up there... Come down, will you? We'll be moving along soon and I don't think one could travel atop the roof." A giggle fell from her lips as she tried to imagine such things.

Scrambling off the roof Kyo was boarding the bus within moments of Risa's request. A smug grin was on her shiny pink-glossed lips as she watched Kyo move towards her. "Enjoy the show?" Innocence and mocking was her tone, she was going to toy with him for a little bit.

Growling a response, Kyo moved stiffly towards her. "No."

"No?" She shot back, voice falling dangerously low.

"No. What were you thinking wearing that outfit on stage? And that dancing! And what was with that song?" Kyo's voice was steadily rising as he eyed the tiny frame of the petite female.

"I was thinking you'd finally notice me, you prick. I was trying to grab your goddamn attention! I like you, I don't know why and I barely know you, but I'm drawn to you!" Her tiny chest was rising up and down rapidly as she struggled to remain calm and control that temper of hers. "Forgive me if I couldn't do it subtly, because I don't know--"

Her words were silenced. Everything was silenced. Even time. Kyo's lips captured hers and the words escaping her throat fell on deaf ears. Gently they kissed, softly exploring what the other had to offer before the need to breathe caused them to part.

"Idiot," Kyo murmured, though no one could say for certain if the sentiment was for himself or the starlet.

A soft smile took residence on her delicate features as she gazed adoringly up at Kyo, the first bits of Tohru shining through her Risa facade, thankfully it went unkown to the rocker. Opening her mouth to speak, a yawn came from her lips instead of words. Pity was immediately taken on her, as Kyo came to terms with his own body and the tiring sensation he felt.

"I'm going to bed," Risa said finally, turning on her bare foot towards the back of the bus where her bad took up space. Kyo followed in her wake, waiting until the female was in bed to tuck her covers firmly around her. A gentle kiss was pressed to her forehead before he stood to leave, only to be paused by a, "Kyo?"

Stifling a yawn, Kyo looked down at her. "Nn?"

"Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" And of course, the rocker was all to happy to oblige the wishes of his princess.

"As my Princess so commands." Chuckled Kyo, scooting her over somewhat to make room on the bed. There would have been plenty of room for the both of them had the bed not been littered in dozens of stuffed animals. One caught his eye, an orange cat strewn across the pillow next to her. However it was pushed to the back of his thoughts as Risa's tiny head nestled in the hollow of his shoulder as if it were meant to there. Togther they fit seamlessly, a perfect match.

"Goodnight Kyo." Mumbled a sleepy Risa.

"Goodnight Tohru." Came the tired reply.

Immediately Risa jumped, what the hell did he just call her? _Did he know!_

**OOxxOOxxOO**

Curses came from the thin lips revealed under the clock of the olive-green hood. Miles away from their sanctuary, the being wasn't too pleased. The tape of tonight's concert needed to be added to the shrine! It needed to have a place as all things did. Settling down, the figure groped for a nearby newspaper. Inside was a detailed article containing new information on the world's favorite pop star.

Scissors were taken from a drawer and all was quiet aside from the snipping of the article. Once the picture and the words going with the story was removed from the paper, the rest was discared and the article and photo placed inside a manilla envelope. Retrieving the camera they used to film tonight's show, they replayed the first act when something caught their eye.

At the start of Risa's first song, she had glanced offstage. Quickly the delved into thier thoughts trying to place who was there at the time and the answer was obvious; Kyo. Question was, why did she glance over there? And did she wink at him? Slowing the film, the obsesser saw she did indeed wink at the male standing offstage but a soft smile crossed her features as she turned away, a smile full of adoration and comfort.

Immediately, the person rose to fury. Who the fuck did Kyo Sohma think he was to come around and seduce Risa? Did he really think he stood a chance? Soon they calmed as they came to the most blatant conclusion. To keep Risa from smiling at him like that, they had to do one simple task:

Get.

Rid.

Of.

Him.

** No threatening letters about yet another cliffhanger, alright? And have you guessed who the stalker is yet? Isn't is so very obvious? Only one of you, aside from me, knows the answer. It's going to take a lot more reading to figure this one out. Did I mention I like torturing people? And mysteries? Anyhow, this story will soon be picking up. Risa's stalker will make his/her move, which could be terrible for my poor kitty. The curse will be explained in future chapters... And there WILL be fluff and tears. Oh, yes.**

**By the way, you got to love my effectivness... TWO chapters in one night. Damn, I'm good. Show that you care by dropping me a review, alright?**


	5. Vindicated

**A/N: I promised, and here it is... Damned Hatsuharu muse kept bugging me, but as always I came back to my wonderful Kyo-ness. It couldn't be helped. Ah-ha, on with this... Also, let me apologize now for any errors in the song. I did it from memory as my Internet would not work and I'm too lazy to look it up. This story is coming to an end quickly. I'm excited... I've got another Kyo/Tohru in mind. Stay tuned for details.**

**THANKS TO: _Melting Snowflake, Shien, rbzodiac612, MongooseNinja, Emerald-Mistress, Reader, XxnoStalgiaxX, Kenya, Jewel Tanka, Hioni-Sama, Kagome, Kyuuketsuki kaji, ulovemeucnthidit, riceball-chan! and the lovely and adorable _****_Daelaeyni_**.

**Oh, and mucho 3's to _Iceytina21_. I read _One, Two, Three _by her (again) before reading this so, I'm hyper. **

Sort of short chapter... Sorry!

Risa seemed to find herself in so many close-calls these days. She knew the way to prevent them, but couldn't bring herself to admitting to Kyo that she was really Tohru and had been living with him these past few days. Not to mention the betrayl and hurt he would feel when he found out. Yet when he called her by her actual name, by _Tohru_ he had shown no signs of hurt or any emotion she had expected him to feel. This caused her brows to knit togther in worry as she studied the paculair boy in front of her, prodding his head.

"Hey. What did you just call me?"

Kyo immediately jolted awake, thinking back on what he had said. He was so tired, near exhaustion that he had muttered what seemed natural; what came first to the flame-haired boy's head. _Dammit. I called her Tohru. That's my fuckin' ex's name. _Attempting the most apologetic smile he could muster he amended his actions with a forced, "Sorry. I confused you with someone else..."

Risa tried her hardest to hide the wave of relief that passed through her tense body at the prospect of being discovered so early in the tour. Her delicate fingers twirled a strand of his orange locks, lulling him back to a comfort state so he may sleep once more. Once she heard the soft snores emitting from him, and watched, dazed by the rise and fall of his chest she leaned closed to his ear and breathed deeply; inhaling the scent she had missed for so long.

"I love you, Orangey." Tohru admitted softly, using the nickname Uo, Hana, and she had grown so fond of calling him years ago..

If not for her own overwhelming desire to sleep, she might have noticed that Kyo's eyes remained open and her confession caused them to widen to the size of saucers. That nickname... That timid voice... It was Tohru! Risa was Tohru! And Kyo finally knew it. Sure, he had some suspicions. In a way the female resembled Tohru, aside from that blonde hair. Tenatively as not to awaken her, he lifted a golden lock and peered under it. Ah-ha! There was brown under all that blonde.

Kyo was never one to deal with emotions. He chose to avoid them when possible, but at the moment he was torn between wanting to grab her then, to beg her to be his, but there was always the want to yell and scream at her for lying to him- for leading him on- for letting him fall for her yet AGAIN.

As always, Kyo found himself amused when around her. How the fuck did he manage to fall for the same girl twice, unknowingly, nonetheless? He was truly screwed over. But as he gazed into her porcelain face, sprinkled with the lightest touch of make-up, he couldn't help but smile. Destiny had returned her to him once more, and this time he was determined not to screw it up...

Yet there was a flaw in his genius plan... Risa or Tohru, or whothehellever she was, didn't know that Kyo knew! So, here he was, faced in a dilemma where the answer was unclear and attempting to understand it only caused his head to throb and the need to sleep become overwhelming. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't close those lovely eyes of his and let the world slip away before it all drove him to the brink of insanity.

"Dammit." That one word uttered from his lips summed the majority of his situation up perfectly. Dare he admit he knew? He was sure her reaction wouldn't be so wholesome, as she was obviously trying to keep it a secret from him. But why? Why was she hiding herself? Why didn't she just tell him? As his thoughts raced in endless amounts of circles he heaved a sigh and decided that sleep would not be in his best interest. Slipping away from the female that slept above him, cauitously he crept to the front of the moving vehicle and cursed silently. At times, such as this, when he was feeling low he'd move to a place that was high up so he may look down, finally see himself above others instead of the usual. There was no way he'd be able to get atop the bus, not while it was doing 65 on some road. He did the next best thing- he sat on the wooden counter and tried to make himself comfortable on that small bit of space.

The flaming red of his eyes were concealed as he banged his head against the cabinet.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Wincing at the impact his head against the wooden furniture and the pain now echoing throughout his head and neck, Kyo Sohma heaved a sigh and glanced towards the slumbering frame of the petite female mere feet away from his current sitting. A smile happened across his lips as he recalled the many things she did for him, for the Sohma's, for everyone in general. On her one, she managed to keep Kyo from falling captive to Akito when he wished to confine him after graduation. Not only that, she had managed to free them all of the curse that plagued them for so many years. She had risked it all for them. And he had left her. Rejected her. For what cause? His own selfishness.

Being a male, he had many moments where he had said something utterly stupid and regretted right after or years down the road. The moment he dumped Tohru was an instant regret. His heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. Walking away was all he could do so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what else to do. At the time he believed it was the best option so they could get on with thier lives, and not continue a high school romance that could never be anything more. But wasn't it? Wasn't thier love the real thing? And if it wasn't, how come he still wanted her so bad after all these years?

Sighing became a habit for him that night, for once again the exhalation of breathe was heard. Atop the counter he sat, just watching her from the shadows cascaded down in the bus. When dawn came he was relieved, knowing the time to get off the bus would be coming soon. From there he could avoid her, his feelings, his memories, and just get lost in the show he needed to put on. Afterall, wasn't that his reasoning for leaving her? To put on a show?

Awaiting the bus to come to a stop, he located a pad of paper and a pencil. In the silence of the bus, Kyo began to write a song, one he planned on singing for the first time tonight.

Being pampered was never something Kyo enjoyed. In the wings of the stage many bodies hustled back and forth to make sure Cursed was perfect to go on to peform. Different people would come up to him and ruffle his hair, touch up the light bits of make-up they applied only moments before. Before the stage was the thousands of fans that awaited his arrival, ready to cheer the rocker on.

Kyo found his gaze drifting over the crowd curiously. Something just didn't feel right and it caused a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. Shrugging, he decided it was due to his lack of sleep, and thought nothing more of it for the show was soon to begin.

Tonight's uniform for Cursed was different from usual, the reason being the release of Kyo's new song where only him and the drummer would play. Opting for black dress pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and a bow-tie, the boys in the band looked all grown up. Thus was the point, of course. Since Risa was able to deliver messages through her song to him, he'd return the favor. He'd show Tohru how much he had grown, matured. He'd express in vocal and stage peformace what he could not say aloud, and he could only pray she understood.

After the majority of their songs finished, Kyo signaled the audience to silence and the band to cease play. When it was quite aside from the usual cat-calls and so forth the flaming haired rocker spoke up. Mouth pressed to the microphone as sweat dripped down his face, smearing the make-up.

"Tonight..." Kyo began in a growl, "We're going to do things a little different. For being such an awesome crowd we're going to give you a little taste of something different. It's a little slower than the usual, but it's damn good!" Letting the audience settle in their confusion he montioned towards Siho to get things going. The drummer complied and the show went on once more. Kyo's limber fingers stroking the chords of the guitar accompanied by the pounding of the drums behind him, led into Kyo's vocals.

**_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow-spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye  
And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am...  
captivated  
I am..  
vindicated  
I am selfish.  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well...  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
So clear...  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caughe my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated and so motived  
I am certain now that I am...  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
So tie up the corner of your lips  
Bite down and feel my fingertips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper-thin  
Just one touch and  
I'll be in too deep now  
To ever swim  
Against the current  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
Against the current  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
SO LET ME SLIP AWAY  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
My hope...  
Dangles on a string  
Like slow-spinning redemption _**

The song finished and the reaction to the song was one the band thrived on. Completely mesmerized by the song and the vocals poured into the speakers by the lead singer who was too captivated by the sight waiting off-stage to notice the dangers before him by allowing his attentions to be elsewhere. Leaving his stance at the microphone, he began a steady pace towards the waiting Risa, the tiny female who had tears swimming in her eyes at the song, much like Tohru would have done.

Before the two would be reunited however, the stalker would finally put their plan into action. Covered by the many bodies in the audience and the sounds erupting from thousands of screaming fans, they allowed their finger to pull back the trigger, sending a carefully aimed bullet for Kyo's chest. Within seconds, Kyo was on the ground and Tohru was at his side to see the damage.

Blood oozed from the wound, the bullet invisible, having louged itself within his chest. Harsh, ragged breathes came and went from Kyo as he struggled to keep conciousness and more importantly his life. Screams echoed throughout the audience as they came to terms with what happened. Siho, the drummer for Cursed was at Tohru's side immediately with tears falling from his eyes. Usually he'd be captivated by Risa's beauty, but tonight he was not. He had fled from the drumset to Kyo's side, ruling him out as the stalker since they were in the audience.

It took a fifteen minutes for Kyo to be loaded on a stretcher and put into an ambulance who rushed away with sirens blazing towards the local hospital. Tohru sat there, dazed. Tears poured constantly and just wouldn't stop. Of course, tonight's show would be cancelled and any other tour-dates would likely be postponed, but none of that mattered. The only thing that did matter was reaching Kyo's side to tell him everything- her idenity, why she hid herself from him, and beg him to give thier relationship another shot.

With help she rose to her feet and ran towards the bus, which is exactly what her obsesser had hoped for. As soon as Tohru yanked open the bus door, a blow to her head rendered her unconcious as the unknown person drug her up the stairs and left her sitting in the cramped walk-way of the bus. The hat atop their head was pulled off, revealing the idenity to Tohru, who was slowly coming back down to earth. Recgonizing the face in her cloudy haze she muttered but one word.

"Jealous."

This caused the other to smile, a wide and goofy smile while they nodded. "Indeed." The next words from Tohru was the hushed and forced utterance of the person's name...

**DUN DUN DUN! The stalker is revealed next chapter! And... it's not Siho! Nyah-ha. Guess again, lovelies. I think the next chapter is the last, though it all depends...  
Also the song is 'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessionals!**

****


	6. Happily ever after?

**A/N: At first I was estatic. I was bringing my first multi-chaptered story to an end... But now that I'm typing out this final chapter I feel sad. It's over...**

Special thanks to: rbzodiac612, Iceytina21, Melting Snowflake, Emerald-Mistress, N. James, Kenya, Satsuki Anazake, Math-Nerds-Unite, littleduck, Daelaeyni, Kyuuketsuki Kaji, Riceball-chan, reader, Hioni-Sama, LiliNeko, onigiri, and Shien. To all those who continued to review my story no matter how bad it may have been. Thanks you guys, it means oodles to get feedback from you. My goal was to recieve _50_ reviews at the end of this, but I've already achieved that, thanks to ALL of you. So... In reward, I'll try to throw in a little fluff! I'd like to have some of it...

**Without further ado, I present Crashed chapter 6: Revelations. The final installment...**

_This caused the other to smile, a wide and goofy smile while they nodded. "Indeed." The next words from Tohru was the hushed and forced utterance of the person's name..._

Their gazes clashed, a staring contest initatied as Tohru murmued the name, "Sey."

A pout came to the opposite's face, her face merely inches away from Tohru's own. "Atleast look shocked, Risa..." Her lower lip quivered as if she was to cry, but the faux look of innocence was soon dropped as a malicous smile slipped across her lips. "It's amazing what one can do when they have sex with the boss."

Tohru still retained that bit of innocence, and hearing of her manager-- ex-manager now- sleeping her way to the top caused a blush to settle on her face. "Why?"

Wrinkling her pert nose, smile still in place, Sey answered the inquery. "Simple. You took what was mine." Blankly, Tohru started up at her, wondering what she could have possibly taken from Sey that would lead to this type of situation. "The competition, you know, Crashed Singing Competiton... The thing you won that got you this contract in the first place."

Thinking back, Tohru smiled as she recalled the competiton. Yuki, her best friend and older-brother figure had signed her up for it, an attempt to help her get out of the house and show the world what Tohru Honda could do. Of course, a sudden case of nerves caused her to scratch out Tohru and put Risa, thus keeping her idenity a secret. Yuki knew, of course. Tohru had told him everything when she won the contract. Though Yuki wasn't pleased with her idea of leading a life as Risa, he allowed it for the sake of Tohru's happiness. Not to mention, should he deny her of that little joy, he'd have one pissed-off yankee and gothic girl with waves on his hands.

Hard as the tried, Tohru couldn't place Sey at the Crashed competiton. At the time she was too interested in her own problems and personal anguish to care much for strangers she did not know, though that was the complete opposite of her usual self. It was then that she forged a whole 'nother personality, Risa.

"Don't remember me, do you?" Taunted the blonde as she leered over Tohru's petite form, the natural brunette struggling to come to grasp with everything that was happening. Slowly, she shook her head to answer Sey, terrifed to speak.

"I was your runner-up. That girl with the long blonde hair? Nose was kind-of crooked from being broken a few years back?" Sey growled in pure frustration as she talked of the past, obviously not too pleased with what she once was. "I always wore black jeans, did the rock stuff where I would scream my lungs out night after night for a chance to become famous? But no!" Sey's hand collided with Tohru's pale cheek.

"YOU had to win. You had to take what was MINE. They only chose you because you looked good in a skirt, not because you're worth anyhting you no talent HACK!" To puncutate her words, Sey would deliver another blow to Tohru's face in attempt to mar the flawless beauty found there.

Tears clouded Tohru's vision as she struggled to remain concious, the blow to her head still oozed crimson sanguine and caused her gaze to remain hazy. Every smack she felt made more tears well to the point of overflowing, the little pearls drifting down the sides of her face to pool at on the wooden floor.

"Were that not bad enough, you had to take Kyo away from me, didn't you! Didn't you!" Sey's small chest heaved with every intake of breath as she forced herself to remain calm. "I arranged the tour, hoping for a chance to meet Kyo and persuade him to date me- Maybe then I could break into the showbiz, but you had to take him too, didn't you? You SLUT." Smack. "I HATE you." Another smack.

Sey's hands were small, like Tohru's, but they were big enough to do the job. The petite digits of the blonde female curled into the tender flesh of Tohru's neck, willing the breath to stop flowing in and out of her. If Sey couldn't have what she wanted, she'd be damned she let Tohru have it all. "Just die, you bitch. Just die."

Tohru choked on the words, but eventually got them out. "I-I'm sorry," She cried, tears still falling from her brown eyes as she felt the pain in Sey's shrill cries. "I didn't know. I didn't know..." Even now, near the brink of death, Tohru was apologizing for the pain of another instead of dealing with her own pain.

"B-but Mom always said that violence isn't the way to solve-solve things." Tohru's hands gripped the small wrists of Sey, "She says you should never stirke another because you wouldn't want them to hit you, right? She says... You should talk to the person you have problems with! You should tell them so they can be aware of what they did. If you don't... If you don't tell them then they can't fix it, can they? And by hurting them they won't be so willing to he-help you."

Sey's grip had loosened, but she had yet to remove her hands from the slender throat she grasped so tightly. As Tohru spoke tears began to fall from her eyes, the words of a wise woman echoing in her head over and over. The action, the deeds and sins she had commited now weighed heavily in her heart. Truly, Sey wasn't a bad person. Her reasons for wanting to win that contest were simple enough. The money earned from the contract would be able to afford her mother's hospital bills. When her mother had died, a part of her snapped leading to today's mistakes.

Moving her hands from Tohru's throat thus causing Tohru's hands to fall away from her wrists. "I'm sorry." Sey whispered softly. "Go..." Tohru could only blink, having been too close to death for her comfort. "Did you hear me? I said LEAVE."

But she didn't. Tohru simply rose to her knees, momentairly forgetting Kyo and all of the other worries that plagued her at the moment. Gently, she brought Sey into her embrace and held her there as both females cried. Their reasons different, yet the same. Eventually, Sey hugged her back as if Tohru was the only thing keeping her grounded.

XXooXXooXX

Across town, things weren't going as smoothly as the events transpiring in Risa's tourbus. At the moment Kyo was attatched to a handful of machines, surronded by six nurses and doctors, and for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes open. Leaving them closed was simple. It brought him some sort of comfort, took him away from all the struggling he was constantly doing just to live. What kind of life was that? Ah, yes, the normal life of a teenager.

_"Kyo?" Her voice was so distant, yet he heard her. Turning around he saw her. Kyoko Honda, Tohru's mom. "Kyo, what are you doing here?"_

_His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her, she was the same as always. A smile plastered on her face, her chin-length hair moving in the non-existent wind. All around her was a golden hue, nearly blinding his senstive red eyes. "I could ask the same for you," He began with a smirk. All was calm here, he liked it._

_Kyoko's head tilted to the side, "You shouldn't be here, Kyo. It's much too soon."_

_In his confusion he could only stare at the sight before him. Now that he thought about it- what the hell was going on! Wasn't Kyoko dead? Wait... The gun shot. The pain. The blood... Was he dead too?_

_"Am I...?" His face paled and the words died in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentance._

_"Dead? Not yet." Kyoko said, staring at him. "You're not ready to go. It's not your time... Yet you're not fighting it, Kyo. You need to fight it. Surely with all your training you can fight, can't you?"_

_Already his knees were weak, and the conversation they carried on him caused them to give up and send him collapsing to his knees. "What's the point, Kyoko? What's the point in going back to continue this struggle? It seems that's all I do. Sturggle. It's like... I'm not capable of doing anything else."_

_Kyoko could only stare at Kyo, watching as he shook in fright and various other ranges of emotions. "Surely you do more than struggle. Think of all the lives you've made an impact on; think of all those who benefit from you, who look up to you. All your fans, your band-mates.. Think of them, Kyo. Do you think that they'll be able to go on without you?"_

_Memories flooded Kyo, one by one he recounted them, thinking of all the things he did on earth, the people he met and the friends he met. Kyoko was right, insdeed she was... But it just wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for him. He needed ...more._

_"Most importantly," Kyoko began, her voice wavering. "Think of **her**, think of Tohru. What will become of her when she realizes she's lost yet another? Do you think she'll continue to smile and be her usual cheerful self knowing that she's lost yet another?"_

_Kyo could only bury his head in his hands as the topic of Tohru came up. "I lost her..." _

_"You didn't, Kyo. You could never lose her. You know that."_

_"I don't know if I could get back and have her turn me away like I did her."_

_A soft smile came over Kyoko's features, "Kyo... It's Tohru we're talking about. My silly little girl. She **needs** you Kyo, like you need her. If you care for, if you love her like you say you do, then you won't leave her. Not yet. Not while there is still a chance." The smile grew a bit wider as she slowly began to dim; fade. "There's always a chance. You just need to take it."_

_Silence ensued thereafter, and Kyo looked up to find that Kyoko was no longer standing there. In his heart, and in his mind, something finally clicked and for the first time in many years he felt sure of his purpose on that planet he was so ready to leave mere moments ago. He was there to make Tohru happy, and he'd be damned if he let that fucking Yuki do it._

"His eyes opened!" Aside from the pain, this was the first thing Kyo Sohma had felt when he finally regained conciousness. Above him were different faces. His bandmates, nurses, a concerned doctor and Kazuma's. Yet he didn't see the face he longed for; the face of the person he awoke for.

"Kyo? How're you feeling?" The first to speak, Siho, questioned in that remarkably deep voice of his.

Blinking, a small smile flitted over his lips. "Just fine." Kyo began, his voice a little hoarse from having not been used in quite some time. "Where's Tohru?"

At this, the majority of the room blinked in confusion. "Could you excuse a moment?" Kazuma (That's Shishou, for those of you who haven't caught on! P) politely requested of the gathering bodies. Nodding with a few grumbles in protest, most of them cleared out. Kyo moved to sit up and his elbow collided with something hard on the side of his bed.

"Ow! Dammit what the hell is-- it's a head..." Rubbing his sore elbow, Kyo stared down. Noticing it had yet to move, he elbowed it once more.

"Hyau!" The head jerked upwards, revealing the flushed face on the one and only Tohru. Not Risa, not some random fan, but Tohru. Her hand came to her hand and gently she rubbed it. "Ky-Kyo!"

Tohru's eyes went wide as she stared up at him. "You're awake! Oh, dear... I feel asleep again, didn't I? I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to steal your bed..." On and on she went with the apology and Kyo could only stare; mesmerized by her facial features and every word that she uttered from those adorable lips.

Neither noticed the creeping father-figure for Kyo as he crept towards the door and swiftly out of it to leave the two be. Silence fell upon them both as they could only stare at one another.

"What should I call you?" Kyo began, breaking the icey barrier that had formed around them without notice.

Crimson flushed her pale cheeks as Tohru looked to Kyo, understanding what he meant but opting to play coy. "Tohru, of course..."

Kyo shook his head, feeling himself quick to rise to anger as was his usual way. "No. Who are you today? Tohru or Risa?" Though his voice sounded harsh, there was pain in the hollows of his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she had hidden the truth for him, and worse yet; that she had felt the need to hide from him as she did.

Tears started coming to Tohru's eyes as she noted the harsh baritone of his voice. It was obvious he was angered, and who could blame him? She had lied to him, hid from him, and probably sent him through quite the emotional rollercoaster.

"Ah, that is... Tohru. Not Risa." Canting her gaze away from him and swallowing the lump in her throat. "Kyo... I didn't keep things from you because I didn't trust you. I just..." She couldn't find the words. Were there words? Could she express her fear of being hurt again in words that he would understand and not get angered over? Her bottom lip quivered as she was heading towards an emotional break-down.

"Tohru," Kyo began before heaving a ragged exhaltion of breath. Before continuing he looked away, towards the windows where the garish light of day shone through. "I get it."

Swiveling his head to face her he offered an akward smile, the one only she could earn from him. "You were afraid. I get it. I really do."

Tohru blinked, shocked by his confession. "You always could figure me out..." She muttered, thinking back to all the times he had guessed correctly when it came to her.

"It's not that hard, Tohru. You're pretty simple." He was teasing her, trying to get them back to their usual comfort level. The level they were always on before he went and messed things up.

Giggling, Tohru nodded. "Indeed I am..." She then frowned. "Is that a bad thing, Kyo? Is it bad for me to be simple? Or bad that you understand me so well?"

"Not at all, Tohru. I like it." He blinked, his words registering. "I'm not saying I like the fact you're simple! Just the fact I understand..." Hanging his head, he murmured. "Aw, you get my point."

And she did. Like he understood her, she understood him. And togther they sat in the hospital room staring at one another as if they were trying to etch every single line among the other's face into their head.

Their fingers came togther, intwining with one another as a smile came easily to the lips of them both. "I missed you, you know?"

Her smile became a watery grin as Kyo told her his feelings. "I know, Kyo. And I missed you. Things weren't the same without you." Suddenly she perked up.

Her tiny hand curled into a fist, thumb resting atop the other four fingers. Without a second thought she send her first fowards, "Right! Straight!" Series of giggles erupted from her as she stared at Kyo who could only look at her fondly. Or perhaps like she was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.

Shoving a hand through his hair, grin in place he showed her the approriate way to do that move. It was like old times, reflecting on the days they would spend in one another's company atop the roof with petty conversations and talks of dreams and so forth.

And this is how the story ends, the conclusion to a tale proving that love can conquer all. Of course there's no end in sight for the two of them, and plenty of questions remain in the depths of their hearts. They don't dare dwell on them, instead they treasure the moment that they have; the seconds that pass are far more precious then the seconds they missed while they weren't togther.

There's no definate conclusion. No clear pairing. Do they get togther and live happily ever after? Can they overcome their past mistakes and still move on with their futures? And what of their careers? Can they both handle such trials while their love is beginning anew? Who cares? All that matters is at this moment in time they have one another.

**A/N: And now Crashed has come to a close. As always, thanks for reading. I'm gonna find a box of tissues and cry somewhere... Please, please let me know what you thought about...everything. **

**Faitfully yours,  
Micahskitty...**


End file.
